forever loved never forgotten
by silver01wolves
Summary: wat new things can happen at shecon high wat paring is it goin to be read to find out


_**FOREVER LOVED NEVER FORGOTEN,…**_

It is another day at shecon high and all the students are about ready to leave for brake but they have 2 days left.

Hey song wait up said a familiar voice from behind every one new that voice it was her best friend kagoma they new each other in the first grade.

I turn around and wave to her hi kags what you up to?

Nuthin just headen to class so tell me about kamera are you to together or what?

Umm a blush appearing on her face no he didn't ask me and….

And what tell me!

I like some one els.

Oh who?

Some one he's new but I new him before he came here.

Oh ill have to meet him yes?

Yeah.

Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnggggg the bell sounded time for class see you later k?

K she ran off down the hall to another long day.

Xxxxxxxxx

Hey inu said koga

Hey have you seen sango

No why?

Its not important just want to see if she's here to day.

You guys go way back huh?

Yeah she means a lot to me.

Huh?

Shes always been there you know.

Oh. Yeah

Sangos pov

I walk in to the class room and see him standing there talking to koga oh my god he's looking at me just aced normal I walk to my seat and sit down my hearts pounding and im breathing hard why is it that I am this way every time I see him.

Hey sango

Hey inu

Do you need a ride after school I mean if you want.

Umm yeah if its ok hey inu do you think I can come over after school

Yeah of corse well the bells going to ring and we can head to my house k?

k.

riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggggg the bell sounded

every one ran out.

In the parking lot

Hey sango over here

Hey inu you ready to go

Yeah hop in

They sat in silence the whole way there till inuyasha said sumthin

So sango why did you want to come over?

Umm just to hang out like we used to

Oh well your ganna like what I did wit my room.

Kool you redid your room

Yeah and were here

INUS POV

What is it a bout you, you make me want to take you here and now your rose sent kills me and your loving face brings me happy ness where would I be with out you

Last one to your room is a dead bitch

What?

By baby

What where did that come from?

Hey sshy said sango

Hey lil lady how you been?

Good gatta go.

Inuyasha busted in the house chasing sango up the stares I refuse to be a dead bitch sango

Same here

They reach the room

I win said sango

What eve

Wow inu kun I love it

It had a round bed with silk sheets in black a black canopy the room was painted a dark blue and the light was dime and the curtains made no light come through

Come in my lady and your wish is my command what do you want to listen to

Slow jams

Sex songs?

Yeah that's it

Hey sango why do you look at me that way?

What way?

Like you have seen a ghost

Umm inu I…

Its ok sango taking her into a tight embrace feeling her tense he new exactly how she felt and he felt the same making a little space he lowers his lips to hers till they connect. Finally braking apart for air they feel as if a weight has been lifted. They smile at each other both in love and happy. Inuyasha how do you feel about getting out of 12th grade I know iam happy because I can be with you.

I feel the same after tomorrow its all going to be different.

9.00 pm…

Hey sesshomaru is it all right if I stay the night

Yeah shorty any time

K thanks ill be in inus room

Sango get your ass up here I have to show you something

What is it inuyasha

Oh nothing just this he closes the door locks it kisses her slowly laying her on the bed he takes off her shirt kissing down her neck making her mone he runs his hand along her side making her arch so he has easy support to take her bra off making her gasp sango takes off his shirt running her hands along his mussels he unbuttons her pants easily taking them off sucking on her breast and his hand playing with the other sango takes off his pants they both took off there underwear

I love you sango

I love you 2 inu

This might hurt a little.

I no

Running his staff along her center

Stop teasing me inu

I don't want to hurt you

Iam ready

He slowly enters her sitting there letting her get use to it and slowly and carefully plunges in and out of her making her scream in pleasure his hands at her sides and his body moving with there new ruithim of a life making dissention he plunged in her faster and deeper with every thrust

INU…YASHA!

Her mone making him lose his sanity braking her innocence he feels her walls tighten and releases his seed with 1 last thrust he pulls out and lays next to her pulling her into him

Xxxxxxxx

The next morning inuyashas alarm went off wakening them up inu smiles and gets up to take a shower

Hey baby good morning come take a shower to day's graduation.

K iam coming baby

There was a knock at the door it was sesshomaru

Yeah inuyasha cracked the door

You up

Yeah

You don't have to crack the door I could hear you guys last night iam not stupid just get ready for school.

Umm ok.

At school

Sango was with her friends talking to them about inuyasha

So you and inu are together said anima

Prove it said iyoma

Are you serous the new boy is inu and your going out with him said kagoma?

Umm yeah. Said sango

Hey baby inu said putting his arms around her making all her friends smile

Hi inuyasha iam kagoma

Hi

So baby where we going after school

I don't know any where

K hey

What?

I love you

I love you to

At the end of the day

Hey inu can I talk to you

Yeah

I was wondering maybe I can move in with you.

Hell yeah baby.

Kool.

1 month later

Hey inu

Yeah

Get the keys to the car plz

Why

Because I have to go to the clinic

Why

I think iam pregnant

What!

Are you made?

No

Ok good

I love you sango and ill always be here for you… no mader what.

The end….

This is a new and finished one shot plz read


End file.
